Peace and Quiet
by Berrie Salamander
Summary: Having escaped her dormitory in search of a little peace, Victoire reflects on her first day at Hogwarts.


Thanks for the reviews for my Teddy story! :) It was harder to write about Victoire, but I managed it eventually.

Peace and Quiet

It's so much more peaceful here. I'd rather sleep down here in the common room tonight than up in my dormitory with those four other girls, cackling like a load of hens. And they were discussing the most trivial of things; boys they fancied, despite meeting them mere hours ago, and that boy on the train with blue hair. I had to fight the urge to tell them that his name is Teddy, and that his hair colour is turquoise, not blue. He would have killed them if he'd heard them say that. And, if I had told them that I know Teddy, they would immediately start questioning me, asking me if I fancied him. Of course I don't. I am far too young to be in a serious relationship, and my mum didn't have her first proper boyfriend until the age of thirteen. So I will wait until then too.

I glance up at the ceiling. I can here them, all the way down in the common room, squawking at the top of their voices. I'm annoyed already, and it's the first night. I'll never last seven years. Maybe I should have gone to Beauxbatons, like mum originally wanted… but I bet the girls there would have been worse. My new roommates must think I'm so rude, getting up halfway through their heated conversation about Henry Anderson and leaving without any explanation. Like I care. I wish I was in the same house as Teddy. But he's… well, I'm not sure where Gryffindor Tower is, but that's where he is. At least I was with him on the train journey.

" Come in Teddy, let's go find a compartment!" I exclaimed, tugging at his sleeve as the train pulled out of platform nine and three quarters.

" _I'm going to sit with my friends," he replied. " And you should go find someone your own age to sit with."_

" _I'm one of your friends too," I persisted. " I can make friends my own age at the feast. Can I sit with you, please Teddy?"_

" _Fine," he sighed, and he grinned at me. " Come on, we need to fine Mark and Jake."_

_As I followed Teddy down the carriage, I heard two girls behind me. I didn't know who they were at the time, but I now know they're two of my roommates, Esme and Adelaide._

" _Oh, that boy's cute!" whispered Adelaide._

" _I know! I wonder what his name is, how old he is!" added Esme breathlessly. _

" _We need to find out when we get to Hogwarts," said Adelaide._

_Unbelievable. Thankfully, Teddy didn't hear them, and before long we were sitting in a compartment with Jake Fenster and Mark Thorn, Teddy's best friends, taking and swapping chocolate frog cards. That was slightly embarrassing. _

" _Ah, I got Ron Weasley again," moaned Jake. " Oh… he's got the same surname as you, Victoire!"_

" _Yeah," I said, a little haughtily. " He's my uncle."_

" _No way," breathed Mark. " So Hermione Weasley's your aunt?"_

_I nodded. Mark and Jake fell into an awed silence. I exchanged a nervous glance with Teddy, who smiled encouragingly._

_Finally, we reached Hogsmeade station._

" _How are you feeling Vic?" Teddy asked me as we got off the train._

" _A little nervous," I admitted. Actually, I was more than a little nervous._

" _You'll be fine," he assured me, and then he went off in one direction, and I followed Hagrid and the other first years down to the boats. I don't know who I shared a boat with; I didn't ask their names. But they were all boys. When we caught our first sight of Hogwarts, many people gasped. I didn't. I've seen plenty of pictures of Hogwarts before. _

_We were lead into the Great Hall by Professor Longbottom, who I know is a friend of Uncle Harry's. He called out all our names, and I was one of the last to go._

" _Weasley, Victoire!"_

_I walked calmly up to the hat, making sure my face showed no hint of fear. As I sat down on the stool, I heard many people whispering. Of course. They knew the name Weasley, and I was the first one to come after the war. Oh well. More will come._

_The last thing I saw before the hat covered my eyes was Teddy, sitting at the Gryffindor table, his hair now light brown. He gave me the thumbs up, and then I was plunged into darkness. For a few seconds, there was silence as the hat searched my head. Then – _

" _RAVENCLAW!"_

_I took the hat and hurried over to the Ravenclaw table amidst applause, away from the only person I knew, Teddy._

That reminds me. I need to send a letter to mum and dad, telling them what house I'm in. It won't matter particularly to mum, but dad might be disappointed. He doesn't have to worry; Dominique and Louis are perfect Gryffindor material.

I think they've stopped talking now, so I better go back up there. I suppose I need my sleep; I've got my first lessons tomorrow.

**What do you think? It's Molly next, by the way :)**


End file.
